Lunatics
by 1984o1
Summary: She was known as peculiar in her own world... Now that Bellatrix Rose has arrived in the Country of Hearts she becomes the epitome of normality (in her eyes at least). Being a hopeless romantic in a world filled with men head over heals in love with her is bound to end in lots of awkward situations.
1. The arrival

The painting for the competition had to be finished in five hours. I slumped over my desk staring angrily at my Alice in wonderland painting that just wasn't turning out the way I wanted it to. I had been working on the artwork all day and I was desperate for a nap. I walked over to my couch and sat next to my cat Magico. Watching him sleep peacefully, soon caused me to do the same...

"Why hello Bellatrix." A silky voice said to me. I felt confused; it was very rare for me to have visitors so early in the morning. I opened my eyes and was shocked to find that I was no longer laying on my couch next to Magico. I was now standing in complete darkness.

"What the devil?!" I exclaimed.

"Now, now. There is no need to be frightened." The voice continued.

"Who are you?" I questioned eagerly.

"Oh just a-" A figure suddenly appeared in the void. He was wearing peculiar clothing and an eye patch. "Demon called Nightmare." I jumped back in fright. _Oh no! He looks like a mad man!_ I thought.

"What are you going to do to me? Why am I here? A-are you some type of murderer" I asked the stranger. I knew I was jumping to the worst conclusion, however it was justifiable. I lived in a cottage surrounded by woods where all sorts of strange people took refuge, therefore I was weary.

"I'd _never _hurt you Bellatrix." Nightmare swiftly appeared extremely close to my face, "In fact I'd do anything to protect you." He grinned gazing at me intently. "And I am not a mad man." He added irritably.

"How can you read my mind?" I questioned.

"It's just something that comes with being a demon." He replied proudly as I edged away from him.

"How did you get me here? Did you drug me?" I asked shakily.

"As I said, I'd never hurt you." He reiterated calmly.

"Just answer my question you damned demon." I said regaining my composure.

"Oh~ I just love it when you get feisty."

I punched him. "So you are a mad man!" I exclaimed as I turned around and began running into the abyss. Suddenly Nightmare appeared in front of me,

"There's no use running from me- UGH!" He slumped over and began coughing and hacking. Even though I had convinced myself he wished me harm I couldn't help but ask,

"Are you alright?" I became terribly concerned when I noticed blood pooling in the man's pale hand. "Goodness! Mister mad man, if you let me go I can get help." I said attempting to bargain for my freedom.

"I'm not a madman!" He repeated standing and flicking the blood off his hand. I was uncertain whether I should apologise to the man for causing him such pain, however there was still a possibility he did in fact wish me harm.

"Then please, just explain to me what is happening." Nightmare finally began to tell me I was in a dream and once I had awoken I would be in a place called The Country of Hearts.

"So this is a dream within a dream." I replied.

"Call it what you want." Nightmare said.

"Nightmare, I'm sorry for punching you." I said guilty.

"I can understand, it is an odd situation you're in."

"So, is there like a dream hospital I can take you to?" I questioned.

"H-hospitals? No way! I'm not going. I'm fine honestly." He said persuasively.

"Okay, whatever makes you happy." I said attempting to be kind after hurting a figment of my imagination.

"I wouldn't call myself a figment of your imagination." He said with a smirk. "Oh my, you're about to be leaving."

"So I'm waking up into the second layer of the dream?" I questioned.

"I suppose you could say that." Nightmare began to search through his pockets. "How would you like a drink?" He produced a pretty vial filled with purple liquid from his pocket.

"I am thirsty… and I suppose it's just a dream. What harm could it do?" He handed me the bottle and I consumed the liquid.

"It tastes like grape…" and with that I collapsed to the ground, unconscious.


	2. Gunshots

My eyes slowly opened and I stared at the cloudy sky. I felt extremely disorientated as I pushed myself off the grass. The vial which was once filled with liquid was still in my hand, I felt as though it was very important so I slipped it into the pocket of my dress. I was in the middle of a beautiful garden. I dusted off my deep purple dress, pulled up my vertically striped, knee high socks and made my way towards the large mansion at the end of the garden. I stopped when I noticed a man in a top hat walking out of the entrance. He was remarkably handsome and dressed very smartly.

"What do we have here?" He questioned gazing at me. Everything about the man was intimidating, I looked away shyly.

"My name's Bellatrix and I have no idea where I am." I said nervously, walking towards him.

"Well Bellatrix," He pointed his cane at me and it magically turned into a gun. "Welcome to the Country of Hearts." He pulled the trigger. I shut my eyes tightly and flinched in fear as the sound of a gun shot rang in my ears. I was surprised when I felt no pain. I turned around frantically to see what his target was. To my shock it was two young boys, who were running away and laughing playfully.

"You awful, awful man!" I exclaimed angrily. "You could have killed them!" He strode towards me and clutched my face, pushing into my cheeks with his index finger and thumb.

"I would shut my mouth if I were you Miss Outsider." He said coldly. I resisted the urge to spit in his face or kick him in the groin, or both, and glared at him angrily. Usually I would have done so without any hesitation however his gun was no match for me. He released my face and looked me up and down.

"You're quite beautiful for a witch." He commented.

"I am not a witch." I replied with a frown.

"By the way you are dressed you're just asking for people to assume you are one." He retaliated. I suppose I was wearing lots of dark purples. My long black plats and dark lipstick also heightened how witch-like I appeared.

"Boss!" A voice called. I staggered back in shock as a man with rabbit ears walked towards us.

"There's a conflict with the Steiner brothers. You're needed right away."

"Fine. Elliot, take care of the girl." He commanded.

"Righty-oh." Elliot said happily aiming a gun at my head.

"I mean show her to a room and entertain her." The man with the top hat sighed.

"Oh, okay then." Elliot said eyeing me suspiciously. "So uh… who are you?"

"Someone who's really confused… My name's Bellatrix." I said staring at the man's strange ears.

"I'm Elliot, Blood's henchman."

"Blood? Was he the man from before?" I questioned admiring the Elliot's pretty blond hair.

"Yeah he's the mafia boss."

"I have another question. Why are you wearing those rabbit ears?" I asked.

"R-rabbit ears!" Elliot exclaimed angrily, "Let me tell you something, if you want to avoid getting shot by me don't call me a rabbit. These are hare ears." He corrected me.

"Oh! I'm sorry I offended you. I'm still getting use to your culture." I apologised.

"Yeah you're an outsider; there'll be lots of stuff that you won't understand." He explained.

"Follow me and I'll show you around the Hatter's Mansion." Elliot said walking towards the large building.


	3. Local Delicacy

I awkwardly followed the tall man into the remarkably large building.

"It's exquisite." I remarked admiring the décor. "This really isn't what comes to mind when I think of a mob bosses headquarters. It must be an awful lot to take care of." I continued.

"Take care of? We have servants for that." Elliot replied.

"Servants?" I repeated in disgust.

"Yeah, that's what I said wasn't it? What's so wrong about that?" He questioned me with a furrowed brow.

"It's fine as long as you pay and respect them." I answered.

"Of course we do." Elliot answered. "Oh look there goes one now." He pointed towards a woman dressed like a maid with her back to us walking along the corridor. _Does he even bother to learn their names? _I thought angrily. As the woman walked into a room to the left of the corridor I caught sight of her face.

"Elliot!" I gasped.

"Yeah what is it?" He asked, stopping to look at me.

"That woman has no eyes!" I exclaimed in a hushed voice. I had seen people with only one eye before, and I had known blind people but never had I seen someone who looked as though they had never had any eyes since the day they were born. _This dream is beginning to concern me!_

"Yeah well of course she doesn't she's a faceless." Elliot replied nonchalantly.

"A faceless?" I questioned.

"If you're not a role keeper, like me and Blood then you don't have eyes." He explained.

"Curiouser and curiouser." I observed. After a moment of walking in silence Elliot opened a door to the left of the hall.

"You can use this room." He said.

"You're really letting me stay here?" I questioned entering the large room. "Wow this is lovely!"

"That's what Blood said." Elliot replied. "Now how would you like to be entertained?" He said with a grin.

"I think I might go exploring." I said happily.

"Oh." Elliot said sounding slightly disappointed. "Well I've got work to do. I'll see you later then." With that he left me alone. The room was extremely large with a beautiful black, red and gold colour scheme. The bed was bigger than any I had ever slept in before. Immediately I untied by black boots, kicked them off, and jumped upon the bed. Even though I was a little bit disturbed by the dream I was still quite happy. I was staying in a mansion easily comparable to a five star hotel with two attractive men. Even though I was quite opposed to the notion of servants I couldn't help feeling ecstatic that there would be no chores for me to attend to.

"Miss Bellatrix." I turned to the door and saw a maid standing with a silver platter.

"Oh! Ah I'm so sorry." I sat on the bed looking guilty.

"It's quite alright Miss Bellatrix. Elliot asked me to bring you some tea and cake." The woman said kindly.

"That's very nice of him." I said as the maid put the platter upon my bedside table. "Thanks Miss…?"

"My name's Mary Gleam." Mary left with a kind smile as I began eating my cake. I cringed as the taste of carrot sullied my tastebuds.

I left the mansion once I had finished my tea, which was remarkably delectable and cast aside the monstrous carrot cake. I was surprised to see the two young boys Blood had shot at before loitering out the front of the large gate I was approaching.

"Excuse me! I wouldn't be playing around here anymore if I was you. That grumpy man who tried to shoot you before will be back soon." I warned.

"I'm so going to tell the boss you said that." The boy in a blue uniform teased.

"Yeah! He's not going to like you once he finds out." Said the other.

"The boss? You work for him?"

"Yeah we do lady, we're the gate keepers." The boy in the red uniform informed me. I began to giggle,

"What fearful gatekeepers!" I said pushing the gates open and ruffling their hair as I walked past. The brothers frowned at each other. I became concerned as their expression turned into a wicked grin.

"Lady we'd like to welcome you to the country of hearts with our local delicacy." They said in unison.

"Well alright then." I replied. One of the boys produced a colourful looking mushroom from their pocket.

"You've got to be joking; I'm not silly enough to eat that." I laughed.

"H-huh? You won't accept our gift?" said one of the boys as tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Oh no don't cry brother!" Said the other boy holding his brother. "Look what you've done lady you've made Dee cry." He scolded.

"I was just trying to be nice." Dee sobbed. I sighed and took the mushroom. I bit the top of the purple and blue spotted mushroom.

"There. Now don't cry." I said irritably.

Suddenly Dee's sad expression disappeared and was replaced with a mischievous grin. His brother copied his Dee's sinister expression.

"Oh don't look like you've fooled me. It's just a dream so I'll be fine." I grinned and walked away.

"Do you think she'll _die_ brother?" Dum questioned with a grin.

"Probably!" Dee giggled watching the young woman walk off into the woods.


	4. Dreamy

A few minutes after eating that damned mushroom my eyesight had begun to blur and I was becoming increasingly dizzy with each step. Unfortunately my theory that nothing could seriously harm me in this dream was completely incorrect. The horrendous pain I was experiencing was proof of that. I saw a large tower in the distance and staggered towards it. It felt like I had been stumbling along the path for hours until I came to the building. I slumped down the ground a few meters from the entrance and loss consciousness.

When I awoke lying in a bed, I sat up and looked about the room. It was small and humble compared to my room at Blood's mansion. I was relieved that the horrific pain was replaced with a slight feeling of wooziness. "Hello?" I called out sitting up in the bed. I looked about the room and saw extremely handsome man with sitting at a desk tinkering with a clock.

"Hello…" I said shyly. "I'm so sorry for losing consciousness outside your house."

"It's quite alright. I'm used to strange things happening here." The man said with a sigh.

"My name is Bellatrix." I said getting out of the bed and walking over to his desk. "I just um… arrived, I guess, at Blood's mansion an hour or so ago and I made the mistake of eating the local delicacy." I explained.

"My name is Julius… Local delicacy, you say? What might that be?" The man questioned sipping his coffee.

"According to those damned twins, it's a poisonous mushroom." I said with a sigh.

"You may sit down." Julius said gesturing to a seat in front of his work table. "I'm surprised you survived. I'm sure you know that they were playing a trick on you."

"Yeah. The only reason I ate it was because one of them started crying and I thought that nothing in this dream could harm me." I admitted, admiring how elegant the man looked.

"A dream hm?"

I nodded. "It's curious though, usually when I become aware I'm in a dream I can manipulate it. However that doesn't work here." I

"Perhaps your previous world was the dream." Julius replied.

"Perhaps…" I looked at the window sleepily and I was shocked to see that it was night. "Night already? It was only midday a moment ago." I observed. Julius explained to me that the time of day changed randomly and didn't change according to what hour it was.

"Weird…" I muttered. "Well Julius, thank you so much for looking after me. I suppose I'll leave you to your dinner and head back to Blood's mansion." I said standing.

"Good bye Bellatrix." He said smoothly. With that I gave him a smile and left the tower.

I was becoming quite frightened as I walked back to the mansion. I was scared that there might be ferocious, otherworldly creatures hiding in the forest bordering the path. Before I knew it I was running back to the mafia's headquarters and quickly as I could.

"Looky, looky Dum the witch survived." Dee smirked.  
"Aw how boring." His brother complained.

"Yes, yes how disappointing. Now let me in." I said irritably.

"Okay, okay witchy-poo, but only because the boss told us too." Dee jeered. They opened the gate and I walked through.

"Uh…Brother, you sound just like the loony Prime Minister." I heard Dum tease as I walked towards the massive house. I observed Mary Gleam hurrying towards me.

"Miss Bellatrix you've returned." She said happily. "I was beginning to worry you might of gotten lost on your walk. I saw you leaving earlier."

"Oh no, I'm fine. I did eat a poisonous mushroom though and ended up losing consciousness, but I'm alright now." I explained.

"Goodness!" She exclaimed. "Now come, come Miss Bellatrix. Blood has invited you to Dinner. You'll have to hurry and get ready, the meal's about to start." She took my arm and let me into the mansion.

"What do you mean get ready? I only have this dress." I said sadly.

"Oh ho! Well just wait and see." Mary said grinning.


	5. Gifts

When Mary opened the door to my room I spied a large box upon the bed and immediately ran over and opened it.

I picked up the long black dress and studied it, "Oh how-" I was about to say lovely until I noticed how low the neckline was. "Revealing…" I added irritably.

"Yes well, just shimmy into that dress and then go out into the garden. They'll be there in about ten minutes." Mary began to walk out the door. "Oh, one more thing, there's a selection of makeup for you upon the dressing table." she continued with a smile before leaving the room.

I was beginning to like Blood now that he had showered me with gifts. Although I supposed they were more gifts for him rather than me. I put on the dress and looked into the large mirror. Blood hadn't put into consideration how plump I was, my breasts were almost falling out of the dress and it was very tight around the waist. I spied another box beside the lounge inside was a beautiful pair of black shoes. I grinned happily; Blood really had me figured out. As I began applying the darkest shade of lipstick I could find, the door to my room opened. Elliot strode in.

"Hey Bellatrix you ready to go?" He questioned.

"Not really, this dress is awful! It's far too tight…" I complained. "Although, I'm still thankful that he thought of me."

"Well you look lovely." He said as his eyes drifted to my bust.

"Elliot…" I growled.

"Oh sorry." He said looking away quickly.

"Do you think Blood did this intentionally?" I asked tugging up the top of my dress.

"Probably." Elliot smirked. He was very dashing in his lovely suit and purple tie. I looked in the mirror and took my long black hair out of the two plates and shook it loose.

"Okay I'm ready." I said. With that we left the large room and walked towards the garden.

When we arrived I was disappointed to see the two young boys sitting happily at a table in the middle of the beautiful garden.

"Aw nooooo! It's the witch! She's the guest the maid said would be coming!" The boy in the blue uniform complained.

"Stupid chicken rabbit! Don't you know if you hang out with her she's going to curse you?" His brother taunted.

"Honestly, I'm not a witch." I sighed.

"You do look like one." Elliot observed sitting down at the table, "Especially in that long black dress."

"Don't encourage them." I said as I sat beside him. It was the most elegant setting for dinner imaginable… with the notable exception of the two irritating twins.

"So I see you've decided to join us." Blood said smoothly as he approached the table with a butler and a maid by his side.

"Of course I came. Why wouldn't of I attend?" I questioned politely.

"Oh, I just thought you would have been too busy with other men." Blood said coldly as he sat at the head of the table. The butler began pouring wine in each of our glasses; I was shocked that even the twins were given some.

"I was actually." I said bluntly. "Your two gatekeepers poisoned me and I collapsed outside The Clock Tower. Julius was looking after me."

"You did what!?" Elliot roared at the two children, they giggled to each other in response.

"Oooh, he's getting mad." Dee mocked.

"The frigid clock maker hmm?" Blood said swirling his wine. "Very interesting. I wonder if someone as alluring as you could get his blood warm." After a few minutes of idle chatter our meals were served. There was a range of dainty entrées followed by a delicious meal unlike any other I have had before. It was exquisite and tasted ever so slightly of roses. For dessert I was given a delicious slice of cake which was beautifully decorated with sugar roses. I had quickly drained my wine as it was divinely rich with flavour. Elliot was continuously asking for top ups and becoming more and more excitable with each glass.

"Ah man I could really go for a spa right now." Elliot said with a sigh reclining in his seat, his hands behind his head. "Want to come Bellatrix? No swim suit required." He said with a wink.

"In your dreams." I smirked, tugging at his fuzzy ear.

"This is becoming tiresome. I shall retire to my room." Blood said hotly. One he had left the rest of followed his example. Elliot walked me to my room and we bid each other goodnight. I had a shower, brushed my teeth and then searched about for pyjamas. I hoped that my they would have been picked by someone who didn't have such a… revealing taste in fashion. I was bitterly disappointed. Waiting for me in a large cupboard was a silky red nightgown.

"Typical!" I exclaimed angrily. I came to the conclusion that I would find Elliot and ask to borrow a pair of his pyjamas. I slipped on the nightgown and left my room.


	6. The pyjama dilemma

The door to Elliot's room was locked and he didn't answer when I knocked. I decided to search for Mary Gleam and ask if I could use one of her nightgowns. I walked cautiously down the long hall way hoping that Blood didn't catch me; he was bound to insult me.

"Well, well, well." _Oh shit_.

"Hey Blood." I said looking into the room his voice came from, it was filled with packed book shelves. I walked inside, "I was looking for some pyjamas that weren't as thin as a piece of paper… and nearly as small."

"I thought you'd be used to wearing clothing like that in your line of work." He taunted me, putting down the book he had been reading on the couch beside him.

I glared at him angrily.

"I am not a lady of the night." I replied irritably. "I'm an artist." With that I turned to leave.

"Do you know what _this_ is?" he questioned me. I looked back at Blood to see him holding the vial Nightmare had given me earlier that day.

"I know it's important." I said approaching him.

"It's your key home."

"Where did you get that? You haven't been going through my laundry have you?" I questioned, frowning with disgust.

"Don't be foolish." He said bluntly. "I asked one of the maids to check your clothing for it. I was curious if you had begun the game."

"The game?" I questioned sitting on the couch.

"You're trapped in this world until you fill the vial." Blood explained, "You fill the vial by creating relationships." He moved close to my side, wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him.

"Would you like to get a head start?" He questioned silkily.

"Alright then." I replied as I leant in for a kiss.

When things began to become too intimate for me I moved away claiming that I was tired. Panic shot through my body as he grabbed my hair and aggressively forced me into another kiss. He then gently released me and gave me the vial; I was pleased to see it had filled up a few millimetres.

"Goodnight." I said leaving the room. "And thanks for all your hard work." I added with a grin.

"Goodnight." He replied picking up a book and continuing to read as if nothing had even happened. I walked back to my room and collapsed into the bed, I was terribly tired from all the excited of the day. Before I fell asleep I remembered something Blood's unexpected kisses caused to slip from my mind:

"I forgot to find Elliot and ask for a spare pair of pyjamas..."


	7. A bottle of fine wine

When I awoke I was disorientated, I expected to wake up in my cottage. I almost called out in panic when I opened my eyes to see the unfamiliar bedroom.

"Good morning Miss." A cheery voice greeted me. I sat up to see Mary Gleam hanging up a purple dress.

"Oh no." I sighed. "I am not wearing _his_ choice of clothing again."

"It's quite an expensive dress." Mary replied, admiring it.

"You can have it." I said irritably getting out of the comfortable bed.

"I couldn't." She said smiling. "This is a gift from Blood to you." I shrugged in response,

"Suit yourself." I noticed a platter of fruit upon the table. "Thanks for the fruit! You really don't have to worry yourself." I said picking up a ripe peach.

"It's my job." Mary Gleam replied politely.

I studied the dress, "Well I suppose I'll just wear it even though the low neckline trend has sadly continued." I said biting into the peach. "I'll ask Elliot for one of his jumpers." I continued.

Mary left and I got into the long purple dress, I was pleased to find that there was a range of undergarments in the set of draws. I then walked out of the room and knocked on Elliot's door.

"Yeah?" His sleepy voice called.

"It's Bellatrix." I replied eating more of the juicy peach.

"Come in." I opened the door to see him still in his pyjamas lying on the bed with his hands behind his head. His hair was tied back and he looked very handsome. "What's up?" He yawned.

"Nice pyjamas." I smirked studding his carrot print boxers and white singlet.

"Same to you." He grinned.

"They're not my pyjamas; it's a dress Blood picked out for me." I replied flatly. "Can I please borrow one of your jumpers?"

"Why?" Elliot said sitting up and stretching.

"I don't feel like having you gawk at me all god damn day." I said noticing him staring. "They're just breasts Elliot get over it." I continued angrily.

"Fair enough." He said awkwardly. "Go have a look in the cupboard."

I did so and found plain black jumper.

"Can I wear this one?" I asked

"Yeah alright. But in return you have to let me show you around."

"Sure." I replied pulling the jumper over my head. "We'll go in a few time periods; I've got some business to attend to." I said with a smile before I left the room. Once I entered my room I finished my peach, then brushed my teeth and washed my face. I intended to go to The Clock Tower to thank Julius for his kindness. Before I left I took the vial off my beside table and put it in the pocket of my dress.

The walk was very enjoyable, the sky was clear and the temperature was comfortable. When I was quite close to the tower I heard someone whistling joyfully to the tune of 'She'll be coming round the mountain'. I noticed a path jutting out from the forest connecting to the one I was currently walking along. It was then that I saw who was whistling, it was a tall man wearing a very bright yellow and blue outfit.

"Good day." I said.

"Ah! What in tarnation?" When the man turned around I was pleasantly surprised by his rugged yet handsome face. "Oh, well hello there little lady. You scared me." He continued with a grin.

"I'm terribly sorry." I replied noticing a bottle of wine in his hand.

"I never see many people making their way to the clockmakers. You surprised me." The man explained walking beside me. _Another handsome guy!_ I thought happily.

"My name is Bellatrix." I said smiling and offering my hand. He shook it vigorously with both of his large hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bellatrix. The name's Gowland." The man said happily. "May I ask why you are on your way to the clock tower?"

"I'm visiting Julius to thank him for saving me." I answered. "The two gatekeepers at Blood's gave me a poisonous mushroom and I collapsed outside of his place, he took me in."

"They what?! I'm sorry to hear it Bellatrix I really am. Are you alright now?" He put his arm around my shoulder sympathetically.

"Oh yes, thanks to Julius." I replied.

"Now ain't that lovely." Gowland said grinning widely.

"Now you be careful of the men 'round here young Bellatrix." He paused. "Say, how old are you anyway?" Gowland questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Eighteen." I responded.

"Heh. I was spot on." He said rubbing his stubble. As we approached the entrance to The Clock Tower Gowland explained to me how he knew Julius and that he was intending to get Julius to have a break from his work and party. He said that he would love it if I joined them. Gowland Knocked upon Julius' door, we waited a few minutes until the stern clockmaker answered.


	8. An unexpected storm

"Hello again Bellatrix." Julius said ignoring the man beside me.  
"Naw, come on Julius don't be like that. Look what a brought you." Gowland playfully waved the bottle of wine. Julius frowned in response,

"I suppose there will be no way I can get rid of you." he sighed, moving from the door way so we could enter.

"I don't mean to bother you Julius, I just came over to thank you for looking after me yesterday and I happened to come across Gowland on the way here."

"Well that was your first mistake." Julius said irritably as we walked into the room.

"I'll get us some glasses, eh?" Gowland said walking into the kitchen, leaving the bottle of wine on Julius' work table. I sat on a wooden chair in front of the table.

"I probably should have brought you a gift or something as thanks…" I said watching him manipulate the delicate gears inside the golden clock. He didn't reply. I looked out the window and I could see dark storm clouds approaching. I was surprised since the sky was so clear just half an hour or so ago. Gowland returned with three glasses. Julius looked up,

"Don't waste your wine on me. I have no intention of consuming any." He said angrily.

"All the more of me and Bellatrix, ain't that right darlin'?" Gowland chuckled, cuddling me.

"Well if it's as good as the wine at the hatters it would be my pleasure." I replied smiling at the handsome man.

"Good as the hatters? Why this is better!" He exclaimed, "Here, here." He said enthusiastically pouring me a full glass. I sipped the wine. It was delicious, much sweeter than the hatters wine.

"It's wonderful, so fruity and sweet!" I said happily.

"Not as sweet as you." Gowland said with a mischievous grin. Julius cringed, looking down at his work.

"You're repulsive." Julius mumbled to Gowland.

"Heh heh, you're so frosty Julius. Not even all that coffee you drink can warm you up." Gowland teased guzzling his wine. His comment reminded me of what Blood had said the previous night about wondering if I could "warm Julius' blood." I decided that I would give it a shot as the day progressed. I still believed it was a dream so I was intent to have as much fun as I could.

"So what do you think of The Country of Hearts?" Gowland questioned.

"I'm actually having a pretty good time. I've already met quite a few kind people." I said smiling and drinking more of my wine.

"I'm one of them right?" The scruffy man questioned.

"Of course you are." I said kindly. "You too Julius." We continued chatting idly and drinking for two time periods, in the meantime it began to rain. Gowland continued drinking glass after glass. I had drunk three glasses and I was feeling extremely joyful. All the while Julius sat quietly working and adding an angry comment directed at Gowland from time to time. The next time period was night,

"Well I'll be off." Gowland said swigging from the bottle, he had given up with glasses an hour or so ago. "You coming along darlin'? There's a spare room at mine." He offered. I shivered as I heard thunder boom,

"Uh, I think I might hang around here for a while. I don't feel like getting wet right now."

"Oh now that's a _real_ shame." Gowland said with a wink.

"Disgraceful…" Julius muttered in disapproval.

"You don't mind if I stay until the rain passes do you?" I asked the man before me.

"Do whatever you please." Julius replied.

"See you later!" Gowland called leaving with the almost empty bottle of wine.

"I hope he'll be alright…" I said. I noticed that Julius had run out of coffee. "Would you like me to make you a cup of coffee?" I questioned.

"The question is: can you?" He retaliated.

"Well, just wait and see." I replied taking his glass and walking into his kitchen.


	9. Coffee

I wasn't very good at making coffee at the best of times, so this was going to be a challenge. I had little idea as to how to use the coffee purgulator although I was pretty good at the grinding.

"Any sugar? Or are you sweat enough?" I questioned, chuckling at my own joke. I heard him call something out. I didn't quite catch it so I just put three heaped spoonfulls of sugar into the dark liquid and a little bit of milk. I walked out and proudly handed him the coffee. He looked irritated to say the least.

"I'm rather proud of it." I said with a smirk. He looked away from his clock for a moment and gazed into the coffee cup.

"I can tell just by looking at it that it will be awful." He said with a sigh.

"Oooh, just give it a try." I pleaded leaning on Julius' work table.

"I suppose I'll humour you…" He muttered. I watch intently as he sipped the coffee. His usually composed face became twisted in disgust. He fumbled about for a handkerchief in his pocket, found it, and clutched it to his mouth.

"It wasn't to your liking?" I questioned watching him walk swiftly into the kitchen. I heard the water running and assumed he was washing his mouth out. "It wasn't that bad." I muttered. I then sat in his seat and stared in awe at the intricate insides of the golden clock before me. As Julius began to walk in I wrapped my hands around the pretty clock and studied it closer.

"What are you doing?" He then noticed the clock in my hand. "Put that down!" He commanded. I flinched and quickly put the clock back on the table.

"I'm sor-" He grabbed my wrist tightly and glared at me,

"Do not do that again!" Julius ordered. I looked away from him, blushing with embarrassment and pulled my hand away.

"I'm sorry." I continued standing up and walking near the door. "I didn't know how important they were to you." Julius looked blankly at the clock.

"I am sorry also." He said apologetically. "You're an outsider, you don't know about these things. This world must still be confusing to you." Julius sat back at his desk and began working on the clock again.

"You're right…" I then silently walked out the door. I knew he wouldn't notice, he was so consumed in his work that he barely spoke to me the entire time I was there. He acted like I was a nuisance and I was sick of it.

I shivered in the freezing air and walked out into the rain. _Even the rain's warmer than him, _I thought bitterly. I was also feeling quite irritated because I found him so irresistible and he didn't seem to even want to converse with me. I hadn't even walked a few meters in the downpour before I was completely saturated.

"Miss Bellatrix." I turned to see Julius standing in the warm glow of the doorway. "If you became ill as a result of me casting you out into the rain I wouldn't forgive myself." He said. I smiled warmly and walked towards him.

"I can't remember the way back anyway." I admitted with a laugh. We both walked back into the warm house.

"I'll get you a towel." Julius said calmly walking into one of the back rooms. I took off my jumper, dress and boots. I left the boots in the door way and put my wet clothing upon the kitchen sink. I then reclined upon his couch in my underwear. He looked shocked as he re-entered the room and saw me.

"What's the matter?" I asked, casually reclining with my hands behind my head. Julius' face was bright red.

"Here." He said bluntly handing me the towel.

"Oh don't be boring." I complained tossing the towel aside. He then suddenly clutched my shoulders and kissed me hard. "Now you're being interesting." I giggled as he kissed my neck. Julius had failed to put into consideration the oil that had stained his hands while he was working on the clock. "Um, Julius." I said hesitantly. "I don't mean to ruin the mood but you're putting oily smudges all over me." I complained.

"Oh? Oh my… I'm dreadfully sorry." He said moving away.

"I'll need the towel after all." I said picking it up. "I'm going to have a shower."

"Of course." He then directed me to the bath room. "I'll get you some of my pyjamas."

After my shower Julius had allowed me to sleep in his bed. He said that he would be working until the end of the time period therefore he wouldn't need it. The alcohol I had digested earlier caused me to be awfully tired and I fell asleep almost immediately.


End file.
